<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 30: School by Magpie_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291811">Day 30: School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow'>Magpie_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fatherhood, Fictober 2020, Janus has another name, Kidfic, M/M, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short add-on/prequel to my fic Blueberry Pancakes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 30: School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woof. No thoughts, head empty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorian held his son tight, swaying gently as he sang a lullaby to soothe the boy. It was just him and Virgil against the world, now. Dahlia- she’d been a wonderful woman, and an even more wonderful mother, but accidents happen. Of course, all of Dorian’s contacts would be on high alert to find the man who’d hit her and then run. </p>
<p>What was the use of being a local crime lord if he couldn’t find the killer of his wife?</p>
<p>The first thing he did was call his second in command, Remus. </p>
<p>“Remus, I need your help!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“With what, boss?”</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s Dahlia. There was an accident, and… I don’t know how to take care of a kid!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You think I do?”</em>
</p>
<p>“You have a younger brother.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Younger, yeah, by an hour. Fine, I’ll bring something by.”</em>
</p>
<p>Remus was a godsend. He was at the house in less than fifteen minutes, armed with five different childcare books and a formal resignation letter. </p>
<p>“Here, boss. I’m quitting.” Instead of letting Dorian answer, he continued. “You’ll need a babysitter for when you’re off doing boss things, and I want out anyways. Pat doesn’t like it much, my work. So, here we go! I’m your new babysitter. Problem solved.”</p>
<p>He scooped Virgil out of Dorian’s arms and began humming quietly to the boy. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Virgil was a quiet child. Dorian could never tell why, it didn’t say in any of his parenting books. He liked to play with blocks, loved the color purple, and was hitting all of his developmental milestones, just like he ought to. </p>
<p>Except he was quiet. He neither screamed nor laughed, and when he was unhappy he would sniffle softly until Dorian was close enough to take care of him. It made Dorian rather dependent on being near the child when he wasn’t at work. When he was home, Virgil was practically glued to his hip, and he learned rather quickly to do things one-handed. </p>
<p>“Dada.” </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Daaaada.” </p>
<p>Dorian looked down at his son, who was trying out his favorite word again. Virgil looked up at him and grinned, mostly gums, but happy all the same. </p>
<p>“Do you want to help make pancakes for Uncle Remus?”</p>
<p>“Dada!”</p>
<p>That was a yes, then.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Roman brought out a whole new side of Virgil. The boy was more animated, more alive, than he’d ever been with just Dorian and Remus. Dorian was happy, of course, but maybe a little jealous. His four-year-old was staring seriously at Roman from over a game of connect four, and Roman was staring right back.</p>
<p>Sneakily, Dorian snapped a picture of the two of them. He would have it printed out and put it in his Virgil scrapbook. </p>
<p>As he watched, Virgil picked up his yellow piece and dropped it into a row, directly in the way of Roman’s attempt at getting four. </p>
<p>Roman, dramatic as ever, wailed loudly and lamented his apparent loss. He winked at Virgil from behind his hands, and the boy started giggling at the man’s theatrics. </p>
<p>Dorian loved his son, so, so much.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Virgil’s first day of school was not the nightmare Dorian expected. Remus had assured him it wouldn’t be, that Virgil was an independent sort of five-year-old, but Dorian did expect more tears. </p>
<p>He didn’t quite expect them on Roman’s part, but, well. Virgil was fine, and he could kiss Roman until the other man was distracted. </p>
<p>Dorian was delighted when, at the end of the school day, Virgil told them all about the new friend he’d made, Logan Smith.</p>
<p>Well, he’d have to make sure the Smith family were upstanding citizens, but he was glad his son had made a friend. With a glance at the sky, he thanked Dahlia for leaving him with such an amazing child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! </p>
<p>I set up a Discord server! <a href="https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4">https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4</a><br/>Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!</p>
<p>Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>